Method Man
| | }} | Quellen = }} Method Man (* 1. April 1971 in Hempstead, Long Island, New York; mit bürgerlichem Namen Clifford James Smith) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper der Ostküste und Mitglied des Wu-Tang Clans. Zudem ist er bekannt als Schauspieler und für Duette mit dem Rapper Redman. Biografie Clifford Smith wuchs in Long Island und Staten Island als Scheidungskind auf. Er begann früh Schlagzeug zu spielen und interessierte sich für Comics, vor allem für die Marvel-Serie Ghost Rider, der er später zahlreiche seiner Pseudonyme als Rapper entlieh. Auch seine Kleidungsfirma benannte er nach dem Ghost Rider Charakter Johnny Blaze. Vor der Gründung des Wu-Tang Clans finanzierte er sich als Drogendealer und durch mehrere Aushilfsjobs, unter anderem in einer Sozialstation der Five Percent Nation. Method Man stieß als jüngstes Mitglied zur Gruppe.laut.de: Method Man (Biographie) Sein Soloalbum Tical (1994) verkaufte sich 1,7 Millionen Mal und wurde damit zum bis dato erfolgreichsten Soloalbum eines Mitglieds des Wu-Tang Clan. Mit dem Lied All I Need, einem Duett mit Mary J. Blige, wird er für den Grammy nominiert. Die Fortsetzung zu dem 1994er Album erscheint unter dem Titel Tical 2000: Judgement Day. Dieses Album verkaufte sich weltweit 1,5 Millionen Mal. 2001 spielte er erstmals eine Hauptrolle im Film So High, der Soundtrack wurde von ihm und Redman erstellt. Später folgen einige weitere Filme, unter anderem Soul Plane. Außerdem hat Method Man zusammen mit Redman einen kurzen Auftritt in Scary Movie 3. Das 2004er Album Tical 0 - The Prequel avancierte zum ersten künstlerischen Flop. Trotz guter Verkaufszahlen und einer Hitsingle wurde das Album von der Kritik zerrissen. Nach mehreren Konfrontationen mit der Presse, die sogar über die bis dahin geheim gehaltene Krebserkrankung seiner Frau berichteten, vergingen 2 Jahre bis das momentan aktuelle Album von Method Man erschien: 4:21 (...) the Day After. Trotz nicht mehr so großer Mainstream-Erfolge gilt Method Man, wie auch die meisten anderen Wu-Tang-Mitglieder, als wichtige Figur in der US-Hip-Hop-Szene. Im Jahr 2006 hatte er einen öffentlich ausgetragenen Disput mit der Radiomoderatorin Wendy Williams, nachdem diese die Krebserkrankung seiner Ehefrau in einer Radiosendung veröffentlichte und ihm vorwarf fremdzugehen.Rolling Stone: Method Man Puts on a Happy Face (englisch) 31. Juli 2006 Am 17. Mai 2007 wurde er am Steuer seines Lincoln Navigator an der Mautstation des Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel angehalten. Bei der Überprüfung seines Fahrzeugs wurde mehr als 30 g Marihuana und zwei fertig gerollte Blunts gefunden. Er wurde wegen Besitz von Marihuana und Fahren nach Drogenkonsum angezeigt.NY Daily News - Phew-Tang Clan! Posse guy in dope-filled car bust (englisch) Pseudonyme Während seiner Karriere nutzte Method Man eine Reihe weiterer Namen: * Mr. Meth * Johnny Blaze (Aus dem Comic Ghost Rider) * Johnny Dangerous * Methtical (Meth-tical) * Metaphysical Man * MZA („The Mizza“) * Tical * The Ghost Rider (Aus dem Comic Ghost Rider) * Iron Lung * Hot Nikkel * Meth * John John Blazini * Ticallion Stallion * Big John Stud Diskografie Alben Für Veröffentlichungen mit dem Wu-Tang Clan siehe dort. * 1994: Tical * 1998: Tical 2000: Judgement Day * 1999: Blackout! (mit Redman) * 2001: How High Soundtrack (mit Redman) * 2003: The Ghost Rider Vol. 2 * 2004: Tical O - The Prequel * 2006: 4:21 (...) the Day After * 2008: Johnny Blaze Strikes * 2008: Ticallion * 2008: Back to Back: Raw and Uncut (mit Streetlife) * 2009: Blackout! 2 (mit Redman) * 2010: Wu Massacre (mit Ghostface Killah & Raekwon) Singles * 1994: Bring the Pain * 1995: The Riddler * 1995: I'll Be There for You / You're All I Need to Get By * 1995: Release Yo'Delf * 1998: Judgement Day * 1999: Break Ups 2 Make Ups (feat. D'Angelo) * 2001: Even If * 2001: Round & Round (feat. Jonell) * 2004: What's Happenin' (feat. Busta Rhymes) * 2006: Say (feat. Lauryn Hill) Singles mit Redman * 1995: How High * 1999: Tear It Off * 2000: Y.O.U. * 2000: Da Rockwilder * 2001: Part II * 2009: A Yo * 2009: Mrs. International Filmografie * 1996: Grosse weiße Hoffnung: Eine K.O.mödie * 1997: Belly – zusammen mit Nas und DMX (Deutscher Titel: White Lines - Im Teufelskreis des Verbrechens) (als Shameek) * 1997: 187 – Eine tödliche Zahl (als Dennis Broadway) * 1997: Cop Land (als Shondel) * 2001: So High (als Silas P. Silas) * 2003: Scary Movie 3 * 2004: Garden State (als Diego) * 2004: My Baby's Daddy (als No Good) * 2004: Soul Plane (als Muggsy) * 2005: Venom – Biss der Teufelsschlangen (Venom) * 2005: Kurzauftritt in Vier Brüder * 2006: Alles andere als einfach * 2007: Hood of Horror * 2008: The Wackness * 2008: Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich TV-Sendungen * 1997: Martin * 2000: Wonderland * 2001: Oz * 2001: Mad TV * 2002: Third Watch * 2003: The Twilight Zone * 2003: Boston Public * 2004: Cosmo & Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen (Stimme geliehen) * 2004: Method & Red * 2006: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * 2006: The Wire * 2009: Law & Order NY Weblinks * * * * Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) * Method Man bei Def Jam (englisch) Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Wu-Tang Clan Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Mann en:Method Man it:Method Man Kategorie:Alle Artikel